Arm Wrestling
Back to 2009 Logs Starscream Shark Static Shark has helped Foz-E Bot get things set up for the arm wrestling competition. Now it was about waiting on anyone showing up, well other than him anyway. Starscream walks into the Cafe. News of an arm wrestling competition had reached his audios. While Megatron would certainly defeat any opponent, Starscream wasn't too shabby himself. He walks up to the Foz-E-Bot and Shark and taps his foot. "Well, I'm waiting," he says. Shark gives Starscream a smile that shows off his sharp pointy teeth. "Entering the competition?" he inquires, "Got to remove your weapons so there's no gun play." Static strolls into the place at a casual pace. He looks around a bit, "This place is...always the same." Starscream sighs, removing his shoulder-mounted lasers. He eyes the weapon-check person warily, before dropping them off. Then he flexes his arm. "I'm ready," he says. Shark nods and gestures to Foz-E who will get SS situated, "Be right with you Starscream." the Bot notes, looking to Static, "You participating?" Static hmms, "me?..oh, no, no...I've never felt the need to try and best someone with my mighty strength." he grins a bit. Starscream eyes Static. "Well then, shall we begin?" he says to Shark. Shark nods, "All right. Just check in any weapons anyway if you would." then moves to join SS at the table set up for arm wrestling. "We shall." he assures. Starscream stows all his weapons. He then goes to the table and sits down, positioning his right arm for the contest. Shark gets settled and grips SS's hand, Foz-E is acting as a impartial judge. "Ready when you are, Foz-E." Foz-E grips the participants hands, makes sure they are even steven, then releases. "GO!" +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 11! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 5! Starscream finds his arm being forced back. "URRRRGH!" he grunts, as he feels Shark power his arm down towards the table. Shark wanted to show to SS that he's no wimp, and thus far he's got an advantage. He grits his teeth, trying to press it. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 4! Starscream exerts more effort, and slowly he starts pushing back. He grins as he watches his arm start to reverse the tide. Static hmmmms, as he watches the little contest. "Interesting..." he lets his eyes drift back and forth between the two of them. Shark let's up just enough that SS gains a bit advantage over him, but it's a long way to being decided. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 4! Starscream's sudden burst of energy lessens! He feels his arm going down again! "GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouts in frustration. This Autobot is tough! Shark presses back against SS, you can almost hear those cybernetic muscles flexing.. that is if TFs had muscles. Now if only he can get him to the pin. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 7! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 3! A power bar appears over each of the contestants... Sharks bar is full and sparkling... Starscream’s is bottoming out, and has a grey cloud over it. Starscream gasps, still trying to press against the relentless arm of Shark. Still desperate to avoid having his fist slammed down on the table. Shark gets that last bit and Foz-E announces it, "Win to Shark." Shark grins even more, "Care for another try Starscream, perhaps with our left arms?" The Air Commander smirks. "You're on," he says. Fireworks start to go off over Sharks head, as a large letters appear over him flashing, WINNER. Over Starscream the word Loser appears. Shark switches to his left arm, peering up at the hologram. "Not my idea." he notes, hand ready to take SSs. "Suuuuuuuuure it wasn't," Starscream says sarcastically, "But no matter. I have another chance to reverse that." He presents his other arm. Foz-E grips both participants hands again and makes sure they are dead even, then he releases, "Go!" +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 5! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 3! Shark may be a bit weaker on the left or not quite expecting a more determined Ss as the advantage starts in the cons favor. 2 to 1 appears over Shark, as 10 to 1 appears over Starscream. Starscream grins as he starts slowly pushing Shark's arm over from the top. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 6! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 9! Shark is pushed down a bit more, but is still fighting back. Starscream pushes down harder! He can feel victory within his grasp! He grunts as he continues to exert. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and BOTCHES! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 14! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 2! Shark pushes back harder and suddenly gains back what he had lost and even pushes Ss back to the other side. "Ugh, not again," Starscream wheezes. He tries fighting back even as Shark slowly pushes him down again! +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 9! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 3! Shark looses a bit ground as Ss seems to find new resolve. "Not over til it's over." he quips. "Indeed," Starscream pants, as his arm slowly but surely starts going back up again. +Roll: Starscream rolls against his Strength Stat and fails by 2! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Shark rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 12! A giant green thumbs up appears over Shark, and a giant red thumbs down appears over Starscream. Starscream yelps as his arm is slammed mightily down on the table! Shark bests SS for the second time, "Two for two. Not too shabby. Tell you what, I'll buy you a drink for being a good sport." Starscream sighs. "Very well," he says concedingly. Shark tosses a couple credits at Foz-E, "Enerbeer for me." "High grade," Starscream says. Static hmmms, "That’s it?" he looks around. He shrugs his shoulders a moment. Shark glances at Static, "Only two of us showed up to participate, so no point continuing." Static hmmms, "Well why don't you two take it up a notch..you both look strong, you could have a shin kicking contest." Starscream snorts. Shark laughs, "That doesn't prove anything other than who's armor is stronger." Static hmms, as he moves over to a table and plops down. "Well, holding hands to prove strength....did that prove anything really?" Shark takes a sip of his ener-beer, thinking on that then saying, "Proved who was stronger based off arm servo strength. He could definitely beat me in a race though, being air born and all." Starscream drinks his high grade. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Static's Logs Category:Shark's Logs